The Treasure Protector
by Grungestar
Summary: I wrote this for a friend.


**The Treasure Protector**

Ben Gates wasn't liked by the historical community and neither was his family, which was why it was an extremely awkward occasion to be standing in the Lincoln Museum, waiting to be introduced to an exhibition manager by the name of Riley Poole.

" Yes, Yes" he could hear voices chatting behind him, he turned slightly and a short man, with mouse brown coloured hair and black rimmed glasses was talking to a group of what appeared to be, other exhibitionists, museum curators and treasure finders.

Scurrying along, Riley barely noticed Ben, and it was making Ben a little nervous considering he was rather tall and easily spotted amongst any group of people, that and he was leaning against a rather large black suitcase.

Riley kept chatting however to the other people around him, before turning slightly and looking back at Ben, who raised his hand to get his attention.

"Ah Mr.…"

"Yes, that's me" Ben replied instantly, looking at the other people, he grabbed the suitcase and started walking off, hoping that Mr. Poole would follow him.

"Gates" Riley said abruptly, as he chased Ben down the corridor of 18th century arts.

"Sorry" Ben replied heatedly, glancing around corners seeing if he could spot anyone with an interest,

"Well, there's no need for that I suppose" Riley pushed his glasses up onto his nose, and looked at Ben and then at the suitcase.

"Follow me please" He led Ben into a small room at the end of the corridor. Inside was a black desk with a dusty lampshade, stacks of books and a small thin window that showed barely specks of the life that existed beyond its dark unwelcoming walls.

" Take a seat" Riley beckoned him, clearly not noticing Ben's disgusted face as he dragged the suitcase into the office and lying it on the ground.

" Thank-you" Ben sat down, and started turning the dials on his black suitcase, as Riley peered slightly over the desk to see what was inside.

Ben pulled pieces of parchment out, maps and diagrams of all kinds. He laid them out on the table, and Riley's face brightened immediately.

" Is this what you wanted to show me?" Riley picked them up and examined them,

"Yes. My family has been hunting a certain treasure for years. I heard you did some navigating… and I figured you might be interested"

Riley lowered the parchment down on the table,

" I see, and what of the other men that you claimed were coming on this journey?"

Ben stared uncomfortably at Riley's face, as it glazed over him like a fine tooth comb,

"They, They're meeting us on the ship, hum, presuming you'll be coming off course"

"I see" Riley started reading the documents again, "You say it's a ship?"

"Yes, its called the Charlotte" Ben pushed over a diagram of the Charlotte in its former glory,

"It is where exactly?'

"Under water"

Riley's face contorted a little, "Water that sounds cold"

Ben laughed slightly, _if he only knew._

" Yes, well we are planning on leaving in a day or two. Perhaps you can take this as your notice to leave"

" I don't have to give notice" Riley said suddenly, Ben jerked his head up from the table.

" But you're an exhibitionist…"

Riley laughed, "No, no. Oh dear, well maybe I didn't explain that well enough on the phone. See I am a treasure protector, you see. I err, look after peoples stuff and polish it up and make it sparkle" he said it with such gross enthusiasm that Ben shivered a little,

" You're a cleaner?!" Ben caught on, his eyes widened.

" Okay, Okay. So maybe I'm not a exhibitionist… but I am really good with maps and clues and finding things"

"Like what? What have you found?" Ben asked him,

" I don't like being interrogated… but, I could find Wally fairly easily"

"Thank-you, Mr. Poole" Ben sighed and stood up, packing all the documents back into the black suitcase.

"Wait! Please don't leave me here! I… really want to go!"

"Yeah and so do a lot of other people" Ben muttered, heaving the suitcase out of the door.

Riley grabbed his arm slightly, "Look, okay. So I've only seen exhibitions, I've worked here for so long … I can date anything, I can trace anything. I'm like a freakin' librarian here!"

" You're a cleaner"

" Yes, okay. I'm a cleaner, but I know a lot about history, and artifacts and important stuff like that"

"You do, do you?" Ben raised his eyebrows, "Like what"

" Like uhm, the Magna Carta was signed in 1886 by some Spanish guy…" Riley glanced around nervously, "okay so maybe not off the top of my head…"

Ben rolled his eyes slightly, "The Magna Carta was a British document signed in 1215" he sighed, "I don't think you're quite ready for a trip like this.

" All right, okay so I'm not a historical genius like yourself, but I can crack safes and break things! I'm good at getting into tiny little spaces and I am really a perfectionist! See how tidy this place is" he snorts a nervous laugh, as Ben just eyes him precautiously.

" Say I did take you on this trip, besides being utterly useless, what else can you do?"

" I can make scones" Riley said lightly, Ben smiled a little but stopped instantly.

" Scones huh? I think I liked the safe cracking better"

" Does that mean I'm in?" Riley asked excitedly,

" It means… I have no time to find anyone else. But if you are as good as reading maps and things as you _claim_ you are, then maybe you'll be worth having around"

" I'm really good trust me… I found a book in the back shelves that had been missing for _3 years_"

Ben shook his head and started to walk out,

"You will need to pack warm things too"

"Ooh, are we going to the Carribean? I heard there's pirate treasure in the Caribbean?!" Riley asked excitedly, Ben sighed.

" No, when I mean warm things… I mean jumpers, sweaters, long pants, ugg boots"

"So we're not going someone place tropical?"

"Try the complete opposite. As in, polar opposite"

"What?! We're going to the North Pole?!"

"Yes, I hope that isn't a problem"

"Isn't there ice in the north pole… lots and lots of ice?"

"Yep, lots and lots" Ben smiled at Riley whose face was showed visible stress marks.

"Not to worry, Riley. I'll keep you busy that you'll completely forget about the cold… unless, you want to stay in that little back room, sorting books, polishing statues'

SLAM, the door banged shut.

"Okay I'm in"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
